storczykifandomcom-20200213-history
Phalaenopsis violacea
Phalaenopsis violacea jest gatunkiem rodzaju Phalaenopsis. Opis Kwitnie od lata do jesieni pachnącymi kwiatami o średnicy od 4.5 do 6 cm. Nie należy obcinać zielonych pędów, ponieważ mogą się wydłużać i jeszcze kwitnąć. Kwitnie dwoma, trzema sukcesywnie otwierającymi się kwiatami. Gatunek ten został po raz pierwszy odkryty przez Teijsmann'a w 1859, który wysłał go do Ogrodu Botanicznego w Leiden, Holandia. W tym samym roku w Amsterdamie Willink otrzymała także kilka egzemplarzy tego gatunku i wysłał kilka Reichenbach'owi, który opisał gatunek w 1862 pod nazwą Stauritis violacia. W tym samym roku Teijsmann i Binnedijk Bogor także opisali go jako Phalaenopsis violacea. Podobne - Podrodzaj Polychilos - Sekcja Zebrinae - Podsekcja Lueddemannianae |} Występowanie Występuje w lasach Malezji i Sumatry na wysokości 150 metrów. Uprawa Rośnie w ciepłych temperaturach. Doniczka z podłożem o średniej granulacji powinna być trzymana w półcieniu. Podlewać mniej więcej raz w tygodniu gdy podłoże przeschnie. Podłoże należy utrzymywać lekko wilgotne, ale nie mokre. Odmiany Nazewnictwo Nazwa zwyczajowa: Fioletowy Phalaenopsis Synonimy # Phalaenopsis violacea f. coerulea Christenson 2001 # Phalaenopsis violacea f. alba (Teijsm. & Binn.) Christenson 2001 # Phalaenopsis violacea var. alba Teijsm. & Binn. 1862 # Polychilos violacea (hort. ex H. Witte) Shim 1982 # Stauritis violacea Witte Rchb.f 1862 # Stauropsis violacea Rchb. f. 1862; Hybrydy pierwszorzędowe Hybrydy pozostałe Uwaga: Hybrydy wymagają uzupełnienia Odniesienia *Sweet, Herman R.. The Genus Phalaenopsis. The Orchid Digest, 1980. *Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 162—164. *Comber, J. B. 2001. Orchids of Sumatra. (Orch Sumatra) *Segerbäck, L. B. 1992. Orchids of Malaya. (Orch Malaya) *Seidenfaden, G. & J. J. Wood. 1992. The orchids of peninsular Malaysia and Singapore. (Orch MalSing) *Wood, J. J. & P. J. Cribb. 1994. A checklist of the orchids of Borneo. (L Orch Borneo) *Griesbach RJ, 1998, Phalaenopsis violacea: a new look at an old species. Orchids 67. (5): 484—489 *Griesbach RJ, 1997, The biochemical basis for the blue flower color mutations in Doritis pulcherrima and Phalaenopsis violacea. Lindleyana 12. (2): 64-71 *Christenson EA, Whitten MW, 1995, Phalaenopsis bellina (Rchb. f.) Christenson, a segregate from P. violacea Witte (Orchidaceae: Aeridinae). Brittonia 47. (1): 57-60 *Anon, 1993, Phalaenopsis violacea Witte. Anggrek no. 6. 6-8 *Holle de Raeve A van, 1990, Phalaenopsis violacea. Schlechteriana 1. (1): 3-7 *Riley W, 1989, The magnificent Phalaenopsis violacea. Florida Orchidist 32. (3): 131—137, 166—169 *Dourado FM, 1986, Phalaenopsis violacea et ses stations naturelles de Malaisie. Orchidophile, 17. (71): 1044—1046 *Dourado FM, 1981, Phalaenopsis violacea. Bull. Orchid Soc. S.E. Asia, no.9. 8 — 10 *Sweet HR, 1981, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis. Phalaenopsis violacea Witte. Bull. Sabah Orchid Soc. 2. (5): 11 — 12 *Gessner U, 1979, Neunzig Jahre Phalaenopsis violacea — Zucht von 1887—1976. Orchidee 30. (3): 120—127 *Dourado FM, 1978, Phalaenopsis violacea of Malaya. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 47. (8): 699—700 *Luckel E, Rollke G, 1976, Phalaenopsis violacea Witte 1860. Orchidee 27. (6): centre page pullout, p, xxv — xxviii *Saltzman ML, 1976, Orchids of distinction: Phalaenopsis violacea. Orchid Rev. 84. (1000): 304—306 *Anon, 1973, Phalaenopsis violacea. Bull. Orchid Soc. S. E. Asia, no. 10. 7-9 *Sweet HR, 1972, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis: part 7. Phalaenopsis violacea Witte. Orchid Dig. 36. (1): 11-12 en: Kategoria:Phalaenopsis botaniczny Kategoria:Pachnące kwiaty